No known gemstone currently exists having a rounded geometry with four curvilinear sides representing the long sides of the diamond which are interconnected to one another by four curvilinear corner sides of equal radius and a substantially square shaped table facet with the gemstone further possessing a multiplicity of subsidiary pavilion half facets which will yield a hearts and arrows pattern when subjected to light comparable to the hearts and arrows pattern generated in a perfectly symmetrical round shaped gemstone.
The cushion shaped diamond of the subject invention has a rounded geometry with four curvilinear long sides of substantially equal length interconnected by four curvilinear corner sides of equal radius with the four long sides of the diamond comprised of two pairs with each pair having parallel sides and with the diamond having a faceted girdle of varying thickness. In addition, the cushion shaped diamond has four main crown facets two of which lie adjacent each parallel pair, four main crown facets on the corner sides and sixteen crown half facets surrounding the four sides of the diamond. In addition, each main crown facet preferably has 10 girdle facets while each corner side preferably has 7 girdle facets.